Amrut Nagar (Ghatkopar)
Amrut Nagar is the name of a municipal sub-division within Ghatkopar , a suburb of Mumbai , India. Amrut Nagar borders Ghatkopar (West), and is adjacent to Parksite, Vikhroli . It has the zip code: 400086. Nestled at some foothills of the Sahyadri range, Amrut Nagar was once a beautiful open region with sparse buildings. Over the years, given its prime location, it has been extensively developed and has turned into one of the many crowded upper middle class building communities. Housing and Industry Dev Shetty was the first colony formed in Amrut Nagar & in 1965 Shashi Niwas was the first building formed in that colony. During that period the area was undeveloped and was a rocky and barren area. Then, in the late 70's and early 80's slowly & gradually the area developed. Then Amrut Nagar had 4 housing colonies, employees of Mazagon Dock Limited had formed a co-operative and established 3 buildings (Shraddha, Shankul, Mazdock Officers society, all owned by residents) in a nicecul-de-sac, and the employees of Ciba-Geigy had established their own colony and right opposite to them was the colony of Vasant Villa. There was only the ONGC (Oil and Natural Gas Corporation, an Indian Government undertaking) quarters, which were not owned, but rather provided to the employees of ONGC. The Ghatkopar - Vikhroli industrial complex was down the street, and the local bus depot was about a 15-minute walk in Bomkhana, Vikhroli. The Nikita Natasha building complex was then built across from the buildings owned by the employees of Mazagon Docks, then Aarti Aashish were built across the street from the ONGC quarters. Bhagirathi Villa and associated buildings were built down the street from ONGC and then Sagar park building complex & Shrenik Nagar Co-operative Housing Society was built opposite to Amrut Nagar circle. Both the complexes are considered to have most expensive apartments to live in Amrut Nagar,The latter have an edge with almost all the festivals and events are celebrated on a grand scale. Nikita Natasha is the largest building complex in Amrut Nagar. Schools There were a few good schools nearby, North Bombay Welfare Society High School (NBWS), located at rifle Range, about a kilometer away and at walking distance, Fatima High School, located at Vidyavihar, students needed to use school buses to travel to these 2 schools.There were a few municipal schools and Little Flower English High School also located in the area. Transportation Initially the only bus service to Amrut Nagar from Ghatkopar station was from Route #387, the final stop of which was at Vikhroli Parksite, located at about 1 kilometer from Amrut Nagar. As Amrut Nagar grew, the first bus service to Amrut Nagar was Bus Route #400. BEST (Brihan Mumbai Electric supply and transportation) set up their quarters down the street from Sagar park. The bus service was improved significantly since then, with #416 replacing #400 and #410 to Andheri (Mahakali Caves). Other two bus routes are #380 which goes to Trombay and #603 which goes to Vikhroli Station, Kanjurmarg and Bhandup. Shopping and Town Life The first restaurant opened up in Amrut Nagar, opposite to Sagar Park, also a couple of grocery stores, barber shops, etc. opened. The small sleepy community from the 1980s had changed greatly. Now it's a bustling community with several shops, grocery stores, beauty parlors, gymnasiums, etc. It is also very upscale, and is considered one of the best places to live in the eastern suburbs. Amrut Nagar has its old world charm, the open markets in Vikhroli are at walking distance, the glitzy shops near Ghatkopar station are just a bus ride away. It has its own charm, with street vendors selling sweets (Jalebi) in 2 locations (near Bhagirathi Villa and near ONGC Quarters), street vendors also have stalls for fresh seasonal fruits, roasted corn, different types of ices, Chinese food, local delicacies, etc. Just opposite Shrenik Nagar is the very famous landmark "Harish's Pan-House". Category:Neighbourhood